The Screw Up
by Lady Kuro
Summary: Suika was in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up with a pain in the neck... literally.


_Really redundant, but I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew_

"**Alien Anatomy"**

**Chapter 1: The Screw Up**

**Note to people that read this:**

Anything in_ italics_ is what some one is thinking, while normal text is what they're saying. (See, I thought the word italics, I'm so smart. It's like I have ESPN or something! _Mean Girls_ _can't sue me_,_ I don't think (actually I do think, I'm using italics. Shut up brain!)_) Anyway, text in (parenthesis) is what's happening, or extra stuff that you should know, or little comments made by me. (No, parenthesis is not what's happening. I just thought that I would use an example. No, I know that wasn't in italics.) So, there you go! Enjoy! _Yes, I know I'm weird, but I'm sure that you read stories by crazy authoresses all the time 0o_

............................................................................................................

(Ryou is on his way to inject the latest mewmew formula into a girl that he has studied very carefully. Last time he was late, and he ended up having to do even more stalking (research, rather) to find out when to arrive this time. This girl is absolutely perfect, and if he screws up the world is DOOMED.)

Ryou: I got here 2 minutes early, so I won't screw up like I did last time. Now to find a tree that I can pop out of like a stalker.

(The girl is sitting on a bench, reading a book.)

Ryou: (He's in the tree above her.) That's the one! Now I can just set this little dial up here and...

(The girl gets up when he isn't looking, and another one is walking by the tree. She has the same brown, curly hair, so Ryou doesn't notice when she sits down in the same spot.)

Ryou: And, voila! Now I can inject the mat...WHAT THE?!

(A squirrel jumps on Ryou's face suddenly, making him lose aim. He shoots the little injector thingy by accident, hitting the girl on the bench in the wrong spot, but still hitting her. She's not knocked out right away though, and still has time to leave the park before she suddenly faints on the sidewalk. Ryou, on the other hand, is too busy wrestling the squirrel, which suddenly became a kirema anima. The Mewmews got him out of the fix and saved the day, but that's not important right now.)

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................(dot attack) ............................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suika: _I don't feel so good. My neck hurts. Weird...Hey, a book store!!!_

(She is just outside the bookstore looking at one that just came out (being the only reason that she hasn't read it) when she faints and falls miraculously without hurting herself onto an old man, who dies of a heart attack caused by the shock of having a cute 13- year- old girl land on top of him in a quite perverted position. (The old man is reported to be smiling in his grave, much to the dislike of Suika who finds out the next day.)

........................................... (Time Passes)................................................

Uri: Hey Suika, did you see the papers?

Suika: I wish I hadn't.

(Suika is at school with her best and only friend Uri. Uri pulls out yesterday's paper, much like everybody in the school who is making fun of Suika at the moment, being the people that she chooses to ignore.)

Suika: _I wish they would just shut up... oh well. _(yawns) I'm so sleepy. I was up all night last night reading. _I think..._

Uri: Do you do anything but read? People get scared when you have your nose in a book for too long. They think that you're dead and you froze that way or something.

Suika: That's ridiculous. How could I turn the pages if I were dead? I'd have to be the undead like a vampire or something. That would be disgusting.

Uri: True, true. So what are you reading this time?

Suika: Vampires: The Blood-thirsty Undead.duh.

Uri: And that would be the reason for the reference to vampires earlier. I seeeeee... You really do read too much.

Suika: (reading her book) Interesting.................. (bites her lip by accident and draws blood) Oww..... -,

Uri: You need to file your teeth or something, man they're sharp!

Suika: Yeah, uh, whatever... (reading book)

Uri: (hangs around for a few more minutes) Later! (She leaves and goes to class... she may be Suika's friend but that doesn't mean that she has to miss class for her.)

(Suika eventually gets up and starts moving towards class. She notices that her lips are wet and slowly remembers that she bit them a while ago.)

Suika: (Licks the blood off her lips) _Mmm... I didn't know that I was wearing lip gloss... Then again, I've never tasted that flavor before either... Yummy! _

(Some people walk by and actually notice the little weirdo for once. They stare at Suika as if she's some kind of disease.)

Preppy Girl: Like, Ewwww......

Jock: Freak!

(Suika, as usual, just keeps walking away from the stupid heads that call themselves popular. She goes to science class (late) and shows her library pass that she uses all year because the librarian got tired of writing them. She sits down. They are learning about anatomy and watching a video on the autopsy of a supposed extra- terrestrial found in someone's back yard.)

**Authoress's Notes: **

Lady Kuro: Enjoying my story? It's my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate if it you could send me some reviews to see how I can improve m...

'Renji: Talking to yourself again, eh Kuro?

Lady Kuro: Oh shut up! I'm finishing up the first chapter of my fanfic!

'Renji: Oh, that again huh? Hmph, I have much better things to do with my time.

Lady Kuro: Like what? All you ever do is sleep anyway!

'Renji: Do not! I eat and fly around and, though I hate to admit it, converse with you on a regular basis!

Lady Kuro: Yeah, yeah... HEY!!! What do you mean you hate to admit it?! Wait........................ you might actually have a point there.....................

'Renji: Of course I do! Whether you like it or not, I'm always right. That's the way I was born.

Lady Kuro: Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why this is written down like a play, me and 'Renji are saying everything, and my computer identifies our voices and puts them into type- written form. Cool, huh?

'Renji: Sure. Whatever... I'm late for my afternoon nap, so I'll be seeing you when I wake up... ON MY OWN TIME THAT IS!!! No more waking up the sleepy kitty!

Lady Kuro: Yeah, I have to go too. I hope you read my next chapter!

... Kuro Out! ...


End file.
